Big, chunky, statement necklaces are common and popular accessories that are difficult to pack for traveling. Current travel jewelry containers such as jewelry containers and jewelry rolls protect large necklaces but occupy too much space and do not effectively organize jewelry. Jewelry cases typically occupy too much space and the suitcase or travel pack of an individual wastes space as the jewelry case has empty space to accommodate varying types of jewelry. Jewelry rolls typically do no keep jewelry organized. Jewelry stored in jewelry rolls may be compartmentalized according to type of jewelry, however within each compartment, the jewelry gets tangled about each other. There is therefore a need for a jewelry container that effectively protects, stores, and organizes jewelry for traveling.
It is an objective of the present invention to protect and secure necklaces while occupying minimal space in a suitcase or similar traveling bag. The present invention is a solid, light-weight, velvet-covered pad for securing necklaces while preserving the natural structure of the necklace. The present invention utilizes flexible straps with magnetic fasteners. The flexible straps are adjustable in length as the straps themselves are metal and the magnetic fasteners may connect directly to the flexible strap itself. The present invention stores and protects both big, chunky necklaces as well as delicate and long necklaces. The overall structure of the present invention allows the present invention and the necklaces secured to the present invention to slip vertically into the side of a suitcase or similar travel bag.